The present invention relates to a die cushion drive.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A movable die cushion can be provided in a hydraulic press. The movement of the die cushion is obtained by using a die cushion drive. In hydraulic presses the pressure in the hydraulic medium is generated by a pump able to be driven by an electric motor.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved die cushion drive to obviate prior art shortcomings.